Digimon Cristal
by dark-dani-takari-san
Summary: Un nuevo enmigo aparece, pero ninguno de los digielegidos/tamers/frontier a podido ir al digimundo en mas de 2 años...una nueva generacion...crossover mas tarde...lo siento soy mala para los summary...cap 2 up
1. Prologo

**DIGIMON CRISTAL**

Hola bueno es mi primer fic en fanfiction y en digimon,

_Discraime_(o como se escriba):ni digimon ni sus personajes no son míos (excepto los un nuevos personajes) le perennecen a toei animación y a (como se llama al que izo esto)

_Summary_: este fic se trata de una nueva tempo dará de digimon (claro que no oficial) pero muy pronto (o no tanto) será un Crossover de adventure/02/tamers/frontier, y en este universo alterno solo existe un mundo real pero existe tres digimundos el de adventure y 02, el de tamers y el de frontier. Y mis personajes van a estar o ir al digimundo de aventure sin que der...(si le sigo mas voy a...nada) ¡Al fic!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologo

_/digimundo de tamers/_(inserta aquí imagen del universo de tamers)

En este digimundo todo esta bien no hay nada de que preocuparse así que mejor pasemos a otro.

_/digimundo de frontier/_(inserta varias imágenes del universo de frontier)

En el digimundo de frontier esta todo bien después de la derrota de luchemos han pasado mas de 100 años( creo que en el digimundo de 02 como en este el tiempo pasan a velocidad mas lenta de lo normal (o por lo menos en este porque en el de 02 ya trascurre al mismo tiempo) porque cuando regresaron a casa solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos mientras allá como unos meses creo) los tres ángeles volvieron a reinar el digimundo en paz, creo que demasiada paz aquí siguiente.

_/digimundo de adventure y 02/_(se insertan varias imágenes del digimundo (les doy la oportunidad a su imaginación a escogerlas))

En este digimundo todo padece en paz pero no es así (Inserta una imagen de una zona en donde los de adventure se a apokarimon) un nuevo mal esta formándose (se ve una cosa irreconocible totalmente negra) y lo peor es que los niños elegidos no han podido ir al digimundo ni con los D-3 hace mas de un año que no han podido pasar (para se precisos 1año 4 meses 3 semanas 5 días) así que se están creando nuevos digivais para la que una generación de niños pueda pasar al digimundo.

se ve un laboratorio al estilo del que estaban los primeros digiguevos y los emblemas, varios señores trabajando se ven -pantalla borrosa( sabrá mas adelante porque no dije el numero)- digiguevos se ve poniendo una imagen diferente es un gran ordenador( o computadora)

Se ven la fotografía de un niño tez (es decir color de piel) moreno, complexión delgada, ojos café, pelo del mismo color corto algo despeinado usa un short café, una blusa azul con una chaqueta roja, unos tenis blanco con rojo, una banda y unos googles (si pensaron otro "googleboy" entoces están en lo correcto)-a si su carácter digamos que hay alguna maquina de clonación por alguna parte porque es el mismísimo taichi"tai"kamiya nacido/clonado lo que sea dos veces

Nombre: kotaro "kenny"montoniya( a si cada personaje de esto son familiares de alguno de los digidestinados-tamers- guerredos legendarios

Edad:10 años

Digimon (elegido):agumon no tengo imaginación para los digimon así que serán los que he escogido

Aparece otro niño es un niño de la misma complexión, tiene el cabello azul un poco largo y los ojos grises, usa un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa negra y una chaqueta azul, zapatos azul con blanco- carácter vamos a ver saben mas o menos como era el carácter al inicio de la tempo dará (adventure/frontier) es igual pero a ver adelante

Nombre: yuuto "john" minamoto

Edad:10 años

Digimon: gabumon

Otro o de vería decir otra niña tez clara, ojos color miel, pelo color morado, complexión delgada , viste una falda rosa con una blusa blanca con un logotipo morado y una chaqueta rosa y unos zapatos blancos y una boina rosa-su carácter es muy confuso porque a veces es una niña mimada que lo quiere todo y otras es una niña que se preocupa por los demás pero a pesar de eso es muy buena niña

Nombre: yui "jenny" takenouchi

Edad:10 años

Digimon: veemon

Otro niño aparece en la pantalla complexión igual que los otros , tez moreno-claro, ojos color café, pelo corto color café claro, usa una pantalonera azul con una camisa café y una chamarra anaranjada con unos zapatos blanco con plateado-carácter es un niño que tiene algo de obsesión por las computadoras, a veces es miedoso pero a la vez es muy sincero y es un genio en la computadora.

Nombre: tomoya "tomas"wong

Edad:11 años

Digimon: woormon

La fotografía de un niño mas pequeño tiene el cabello negro y los ojos color verde y tez claro, usa un gorro (como el de tk en 02 pero mas pequeño) amarrillo, con una camisa amarilla de manga larga, una pantalonera verde, y un chaleco verde- a pesar de ser pequeño es muy independiente y maduro para su edad pero con esa inocencia y esperanza que tiene y a veces puede ser un poco manipulador

Nombre: kouki "kevin" Ichijouji

Edad:8 años

Digimon: patamon

Justo en ese instante empieza a ser atacados por...

Continuara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A si se me olvido decirles que en este universo 02,tamers y frontier ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo, por esa razón los niños no se conocen porque mientras el delira (creo que así se escribe) apareció tanto frontier y 02 estaban en su digimundo (que no es suyo aclarando) que cuando luchemos intento llegar al mundo real tamers estaban de vacaciones y adventure en el digimundo enfrentados a kimeramon (creo que así se escribe al "digimon" que izo ken cuando era emperador) y mas o menos así sucedieron todos lo hechos por esa razón no se conocen.

Otro punto por una extraña razón ( y no tan extraña, hey era para que este fic funcionada) los humanos (excepto los digidestinados/tamers/frontier) no saben acerca de los digimon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

a/n: a si los nombres de los personajes en japonés significan algo

kotaro: joya, respecto, impertinente, gran persona.

Yuuto: amable, tranquilo, apacible, inmenso, volar (después sabrá que significa esto porque este nombre)

Yui: amable, agradable, cariñosa, afectuosa

Tomoya: listo, inteligente

Kouki: esperanza, deseo, anhelo, brillo, luminosidad

Pero voy a utilizar los otros nombres.

Hasta la próxima semana

Sayonada matta ne

Dark-dani-Takari-san


	2. Un encuentro con los digimon

Hola a todos, aquí esta el capitulo 1(lo anterior era el prologo), antes aclarar algo en el anterior episodio no salio el carácter de yuuto"jonh"a si que les diré es igual que el de matt o el de kouji en el principio de sus respectivas tempodaras.

Y que hubo unos errores al pasar esto así que algunas cosas en el prologo salieron con diferentes letras, no fue intencional espero que esto este mejor...y si actualizo antes y que.

A si aclarara esa duda al fic!! pero primero

discraimen (o como se escriba):ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen y (por desgracia) nunca serán míos..los únicos que me pertenecen son los que invente...bueno ahora si...al fic!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_capitulo 1:un encuentro con los digimon._**

**/Campamento de verano (si el mismo de adventure) 3 meses después/**

Todo era normal para el campamento y para los 5 futuros niños elegidos. Kenia estaba jugando fulbot con unos amigos. John estaba sentado en un árbol tranquilamente, era de la clase de personas que les gustaba estar solas. Por otro lado Jenny estaba platicando con unas amigas sobre cosas de chica.. Tomas o tommy estaba jugando en su laptop. Y Kevin estaba jugando con unos amigos.

Hasta que empezó una lluvia que pronto se convirtió en una tormenta, así que todos se refugiaron en las "casas". En una de ellas entraron los 5 niños antes mencionados, pero se encontraban en silencio, era natural ninguno se conocía, excepto Jenny y Kevin pero este ultimo estaba dormido. Kenny vio a la chica ojimiel, se acerco a ella y rompió el silencio.

_"Hola"-_ **dijo el "googleboy" un poco inseguro**_-"me llamo kotaro motoniya pero mis amigos me llaman Kenai o Kenny...¿Y tu como te llamas?"_

_"Yo me llamo yui takenouchi pero mis amigo me llaman Jenny"-_**dijo la ojimiel**_-"a y el"-_**señalando al mas pequeño**_-"Kouki ichijouji pero todos le llaman Kevin"_

_"A si"-_**dijo un poco distraído**_-"y ¿en donde vives? Jenny"-_**pregunto con mas confianza.**

_"Yo vivo en odiaba, pero no hace mucho mi"-_**fue interrumpida por Kenai.**

_"Se mudaron, verdad"_

_"Si como lo sabes"_

_"Porque también la mía, Jenny donde vivías antes"_

_"Yo en los Ángeles California y tu"_

_"Yo en san diego...creo que no necesito decirte donde"_

_"No claro que no, y a que escuela vas"_

Mientras estos 2 seguían practicando Kevin seguía dormido, John en alguna parte pero donde estaba pasando algo era con tomas o tommy.

**/En el otro lado de la "casa"/**

Tommy estaba actualizando algo, hasta que de pronto aparecieron cinco franjas de color una era roja como el rubí, la segunda era azul como un topacio, la tercera era rosa circón (busque una imagen en google si no saben como es) , la cuarta era morara como un cuarzo moraro, la ultima era de color amarillo como el oro.

De pronto esa franjas se empezaron a juntar en el centro dejando en negro los demás lados pero empezaron a aparecer unos símbolos estrallos, y de pronto las 5 luces fueron a cada uno de los niños.

Kenny tenia la roja, jonh la azul, Jenny la rosa, tomas la morara y por ultimo Kevin (el cual fue despertado) tenia la amarilla, esas luces dejaron de brillar hasta que se convirtieron en unos digivais.

Eran muy estrallo esto para los 5 niños (a/n: los nuevos digivais son padecido a los de 02 pero sin los 2 botones de la parte de arriba,abajo había cinco botones del color que les toco los digivais quedaron así el de Kenai es rojo con blanco, el de jonh es azul con blanco, el de Jenny es rosa con blanco, el de tomas es moraro con blanco y el de kevin es amarillo con blanco y la parte de color parece estar covierta con metales preciosos(rubí,topacio,circón,cuarzo,oro en el anterior orden), y lo mas estallo fue lo siguiente una luz blanca apareció y los absorbió hacia el digimundo.

**/isla file/**

Kenai se despertó y lo primero que vio fue una especie de selva y volteo y vio a Jenny que empezó a despertar.

_"Jenny, jenny estas bien"_

_"Creo que si"-_**poniéndose de pies**_-"¿Donde estamos?"_

_"Yo no lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue"-_**saco el digivais de la bolsa del pantalón**_-"esto"-_**mostrando el digivais rojo.**

_"Ahora que lo veo"-_**saco uno igual pero rosa y lo mostró**- _"Yo también lo tengo"_

_"Si, pero...y los demás"_

_"No lo se"_

_"Será mejor ir a buscarlos"_

_"Si"-_**se escucho un sonido detrás de los arbustos**- "¿Que es eso?"

_"No lo se pero mejor quédate aquí"-_**Jenny asistió, mientras Kenai fue a ver a los arbustos y de pronto salto una criatura en forma de bolita rosada con ojos rojos y con 2 orejas rosas como tiras de papel.**

_"Eres tu Kenai"-_**el asistio**_-"te encontré"-_**se avalanzo hacia el.**

_"Que demonios dijiste"-_**mientras lo se bajaba "suavemente"si saben a lo que me refiero**_-"hey como sabes mi nombre"_

_"Lo se porque te estaba esperando hola soy koromon"_

_"A koro"-_**se raya el disco**_-"que..."-_** se escucho un grito de Jenny y el chico de los googles fue a ayudarla (no será que aquí hay algo mas que amistad)-** _"Jenny que te pasa"-_**pero descubrió que su grito no era de auxilio.**

_"Hay es tan lindo"-_**le decía al pequeño dragón azul con blanco con ojos rojos-** _"hola kenny este es demiveemon... no te parece que es muy lindo"_

"Si...si lo que tu digas"-con tono por eso gritabas- " a por cierto...que demo-"

"No grites...demiveemon me dijo que ellos son digimon"

_Esta chica lee la mente o que-"digimon con que se come"_

_"A chicos"-_**dijo la ojimiel con tono de nunca cambian.**

_"Pero de todos modos que es digimon...y ¿y donde estamos?"_

_"Digimon es abreviatura de moustro digital y están en la isla file"-_**contesto koromon.**

_"Isla file"-_**dijeron Kenai y Jenny en unísono.**

_"Auxilio"-_**dijo una voz misteriosa, que resulto ser de tommy (se oye mejor que tomas verdad) venían con un minomon escapando de una especie de meramon azul-negro.**

_"¿Quien es el?"-_**pregunto Jenny**.

_"El es meramon"-_**dijo demiveemon**_-"pero se ve diferente"_

(Inserta aquí información: black-meramon: lo único que cambia sus ataques y que es virus y también que es de otro color)

_"Bola de fuego azul"(_creo que no es necesario dar explicaciones de ataque...una bola de fuego que sale por su palma y es azul)

_"Mejor corramos"-_**sugirió Tommy.**

_"Estoy de acuerdo"-_**dijo Jenny.**

Todos empezaron a correr perseguidos por black meramon, hasta que se toparon con una cueva.

**/cueva(en la isla file)/**

_"Creo que lo perdimos"-_**dijo la ojimiel.**

_"Si creo a por cierto yo soy kotaro montoniya pero me puedes llamar Kenai o Kenny"_

_"Mi nombre es yui takenouchi pero me puedes llamar Jenny"_

_"Mucho gusto yo soy Tomoya wang pero me pueden llamar tomas o Tommy"_

_"Si y veo que tienes un digimon"-_**viendo a minomon.**

_"A si"-_**dijo Tommy**_-"un que"_

_"Larga historia pero mejor vamos a otro lugar"_

_"Un momento si todos lo que estábamos en la cabaña fuimos adsorbidos aquí entonces, Kevin!"-_**dijo Jenny preocupada.**

_"¿Porque te preocupas tanto?"_

_"Es que se supone que le prometí a su hermana cuidarlo"_

_"Como esta eso"_

_"Bueno..."_

flashback

_"Me lo prometes"-_**dijo una niña de 10 años tenia el pelo azul y los ojos verdes.**

_"Si, mei"_

_"Pero si que el se de cuenta"_

_"¿Porque?"-_**pregunto con curiosidad.**

_"Es que el se cree que es muy independiente pero tambien es devil sin ofender"_

_"Te lo prometo"_

_"Lastima que no pueda ir al campamento"_

_"No te preocupes"_

Fin del flashback

_"Esa es la razón"_

_"y por cierto porque no pudo venir mei"-_**dijo tomas metiéndose en lo que no le incube.**

**Kenai mira feo a tomas**

_"No es nada grave, solo un resfriado...pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa...Tommy donde vives"_

_"Yo en odiaba, porque"_

_"yo también y el "googleboy" también vive allí"_

_"Como que "google boy""-_**dijo algo enojado.**

_"Calma era solo una broma"-_**dijo entre risitas.**

_"Todavía no le veo la gracias"-_ **así los tres amigos empezaron a platicar...**

Mientras tanto en...

**/Alguna parte de la isla file/**

_"Ahhh"-_**dijo el rey de roma( Kevin...y lo de rey de roma solo era una expresión)**_-"¿que eres tu?"_

_"Yo so tokomon"-_**dijo el pequeño digimon**_-"hola Kevin"_

_"Un momento como sabes mi nombre"_

_"Porque te estaba esperando"_

_"Me estabas que"-_**observo al digimon**_-"no nada...a por cierto que eres y donde estamos."_**-pregunto con curiosidad.**

_"Yo soy un digimon abreviatura de moustro digital, estas en la isla file en el digimundo"_

Kevin se quedo pensando unos instantes_-moustro digital que tal si me ataca...no kevin piensa solo miralo es tan lindo..."a si por cierto..."_

Cuando de pronto salio un...

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Ya termine el primer capitulo (lo anterior era el prologo) por cierto hay que aclarar que eso de los black-meramon, son una especie de digimon que estoy poniendo pero esta siendo controlados por algo, que sabrá hasta el próximo capitulo, pero los black-digimon tienen casi los mismos ataques que los buenos y no tan buenos pero tienen diferente color...a si creo que es todo...pero les dejo un adelanto(porque ya he escrito 6 capitulos...pero no los subo todos porque no tendria chiste)

* * *

Y justo cuando black agumon iba a atacar a Kevin. 

_"tokomon digievoluciona (o digibol creo)...a patamon"_**/insertar aqui el video de evolucion tokomon-patamon/**

_"!Burbuja de Aire¡"_**le dio el ataque directamente pero no le izo daño.**

_"¡Pepper Breath!"patamon intento esquivarla pero no pudo y caño en los brazos de Kevin(por segunda vez...pero antes estaba como tokomon)"ahora llego la hora ¡Pepper Breath!"el ataque iba directo a ellos hasta que..._

_"!Flama Bebe¡"_

* * *

A si, si se dieron cuenta la historia tiene diferente tipos de letras les dire que significan: 

normal: narracion.

italica: dialogos de los personajes(y si se pudiera poner colores lo hubiera hecho).

negrita: aciones de los personajes.

italica subrayada: pensamientos de los personajes.

subrayada negrita: lugar donde se encuentran...quienes saben(no lo voy a repetir tantas veces).

Y por cierto formas de con mejorar la historia, comentarios criticas pero que dejen rewiens.

Takari2110

Hola!!  
me gusto tu fic, espero ke lo puedaz continuar pronto, y ke haya TAKARI!!  
Muchos saludozz!!

Gracias, a si y si habrá tararí empezara entre el capitulo 4 o 7(aunque ya se cuando exacaptamente) pero si lo habrá tambien son mi pareja favorita de digimon.(trauma de contestar los rewiens...por una "amiga")hasta la proxima semana.

blackpanther340

El comienzo no llama mucho la atención, pero no voy a decir que no prometa.Actualiza pronto, por favor.Hasta la otra! DEW

A si me di cuenta de que no llamaba mucho la atención, pero tienes razon la historia no es tan mala y como lo pediste actualize.

arigato

sayonara matta ne

Dark-dani-takari-san


End file.
